


Something ends, something begins

by Littlelazyknight



Series: In plain sight [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Merlin (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelazyknight/pseuds/Littlelazyknight
Summary: "I'm Merlin," said the greatest sorcerer who walked the earth."Oh. We’re using our made-up names. Then I am Spiderman."
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: In plain sight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191182
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Something ends, something begins

**Author's Note:**

> A few people asked for it so here it is. This one is a little different than In plain sight where Merlin being present during the events of The Avengers didn't change any major plot points. Here changes will be big as it was foreshadowed (and it wasn't a subtle foreshadowing).

Tony Stark was probably having a good day. The weather was nice, the park not too crowded and from the fragments of conversations that Merlin heard it looked like Stark might even become a father in the near future. Merlin almost felt bad about interrupting that. Almost because he knew Doctor Strange would do it in a moment anyway.  
"Agent Merlin? Or is it just Merlin now?" Tony asked not looking too pleased. Merlin smiled.  
"Still an agent. I work for the CIA now,"he said showing Tony and Pepper his new fake badge "Nice weather, isn't it?"  
"Wait a moment," said Pepper staring at him "Merlin as in sorcerer Merlin? From Camelot? I know Asgard exists but..."  
"Don't be silly. He is or rather was a SHIELD agent who happens to have a funny name. Magic isn't real," Tony said rolling his eyes.  
Behind his back a portal opened.

***+***

When Stark agreed to go with Doctor Strange Merlin said only: "I guess I'll come along."  
"Your help is much appreciated, Emrys," said Strange inclining his head.  
"A nickname already? Come on, you of all people shouldn't have any troubles memorising his name," said Tony. Doctor Strange didn't offer him a reply. 

***+***

Bruce Banner looked at the sky. He could no longer even see the spaceship that took Doctor Strange and Merlin, not to mention getting on it. Never in his life had he felt so useless.  
"Don't worry. They'll have a hard time keeping two sorcerers captive," said Wong.  
"Do you think this is a good time for making jokes!?" asked Banner. He felt his anger growing, but did nothing to calm himself down. There was no point. Hulk would not come out anyway.  
"That wasn't a joke. Even a man of science such as yourself must've heard of Merlin."  
"And even a wizard such as yourself must know that not everyone named Merlin is a sorcerer!" screamed Banner. He had to admit that letting himself get angry like that without turning into a green monster felt good. Wong was silent for a moment.  
"No. There is only one sorcerer named Merlin."

***+***

Merlin could hear Doctor Strange talking next to him, refusing to give their captor the time stone. He tried to reach for his magic but he couldn't focus because of the throbbing pain in his head. Struggling against the metal restraints was pointless. He was reminded about another time when he was bound, helpless, unable to use his magic.  
This time there was no dragon he could call for help.  
Merlin groaned and tried to focus again. To ignore the pain and reach for his magic.  
He failed.  
Somewhere next to him Strange started screaming. Merlin struggled against his bonds and called on his magic again. He could almost feel it but then Strange screamed again and he lost his focus.  
Merlin took a deep breath. He had to do this, he had to save them. There was no one who could help him, not since Kilgharrar died. He had to...  
Something exploded nearby and suddenly Ebony Maw was no longer standing in front of Strange. In his place Merlin could see Tony Stark and another man whose armour looked kinda like Spiderman's costume but who introduced himself as Peter Parker.  
"I'm Merlin and this is Doctor Strange," said the greatest sorcerer who walked the earth.  
"Oh. We’re using our made-up names. Then I am Spiderman."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, Arthur will appear in Part II


End file.
